Various items of equipment are available in the prior art for serially dispensing on demand small, firm, round objects, such as gum balls, jaw breakers, other hard candies and marbles. Often these devices are designed to be operated only upon the insertion of a coin, check or token, whereupon an actuating lever is indexed, slid and released, or the like.